It's the Akatsuki! We're so screwed
by ILOVEANIME123
Summary: My second failed attempt of a fanfiction. I don't really know how to write these things, but oh well. It's about two girls who get sent to the Naruto world by Tobi's mistake. I know it's usually the other way around like Tobi does something bad and they end up in our world, but screw that. I can't think of anything to write anymore... sorry. I'M REALLY SORRY! *cries hysterically*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own the OC's.

It was a peaceful day at the Akatsuki where the birds were singing and the members were dancing around singing happy little songs... no, not really. That's not possible. Pein sighed as he massaged his temple. 'Why do I feel like something really bad's going to happen and it's going to be Tobi's fault?' he thought.

Right after he thought that, there was a huge explosion comming from the living room. Konan sighed beside Pein.

"I can't believe those idiots. Can't they stay quiet for even a minute?" she asked. Pein nodded in agreement. They walked into the living room to see Deidara trying to strangle Tobi, while Sasori Kakuzu was holding down Hidan. "ENOUGH!" Pein shouted, and they immediately stopped their fighting.

"Can you guys stay quiet for even a minute?" he asked. Hidan just scoffed.

"No we f***ing can't. You got a f***ing problem with it?" he asked. Pein glared at him and he shut up. It was silent then... all of a sudden,

"Hey what's this? Tobi found a button. What will happen if he presses it?!" Tobi asked/said/whatever he does. Everyone froze.

"NO(UN)!" they screamed, while Deidara added his little speach inpediment. But it was too late. Tobi pressed the button, and a bright white light errupted, effectively blinding the current inhabitants of the room.

{In a different world. Tokyo, Japan.}

A melody floated through the air as smooth, agile fingers glided over the keys. Alice smiled as she played the piano piece Water Crystal by Rik Slabbinick. It was the easiest way of conveying her feelings, as she cannot speak. In truth, speaking is rather painful for her. She has tried it many times, but it only resulted in a very bad headache that often led to being sent to the hospital, only to be sent back saying that there's nothing wrong with her. As the person that solds the eternal balance of the world and more, she healed very fast, so she couldn't really blame them.

"Alice! I'm back!" a voice called. Alice finished her piece and smiled. Her only friend, Aoi had come home. Alice ran out the room and tackled Aoi into a hug. She chuckled and hugged her back.

"I wasn't gone that long, Alice." Alice's reaction was to hug Aoi tighter. She laughed and was about to pry her off when a bright white light was shown, and they were both knocked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own the OC's.

I know my stories suck and would like some advice for improving future chapters. Anything is fine.

Story time!

Aoi woke up with a start and blinked.

"Hey! The b*** is waking up!" a loud obnoxious voice exclaimed. Aoi sat up and looked around. She was surprised that she wasn't in Alice's huge mansion anymore, but in some sort of hideout. She saw the man that was shouting earlier and gasped when she remembered who he was. 'H-hidan. I don't believe it. It can't be' she thought. She then looked around and saw nine more people. Out of those ten people, eight were men, and one was female. 'Akatsuki. Wait, where's Alice?' Aoi thought, and quickly jumped up, startling the others, ans started looking around for her friend.

"Girl, what do you think you're doing?" a calm but amused voice said. Aoi turned to see Sasori staring at her.

"Alice." was all she said. Itachi turned to look at her.

"Who is that?" Kisame asked Itachi's question for him. Aoi looked at the ground and played with her shirt.

"My friend." she mumbled so quietly that if they weren't ninja, they wouldn't be able to hear her. Konan felt bad for the girl, but didn't say anything. She looked at Pein, who nodded.

"Everyone go to your rooms and see if there's a girl you don't recognize there. They have discovered our base and cannot be freed." Pein ordered. Hidan grumbled about it, but did it anyways. So did the others. In a matter of minutes, Itachi came back carrying a girl in his arms. It was hard to tell if she was sleeping or unconscious. The girl had soft snow white hair, sickly pale skin, and a white dress on. Aoi, seeing Itachi had come out with her friend ran up to her when he put her on a couch.

"Alice. Alice. Alice! ALICE!" Aoi tried waking Alice up, but it didn't work. She sent a pleading look at Sasori, who happened to be the closest to her. He looked over to Pein for confirmation. He got a nod. Sasori sighed and went over to the sleeping/unconscious girl. Kneeling next to her, he brushed the hair out of her face and placed a hand on her forehead. Green healing chakra flowed out as he diagnosed her. Moments later, he stood up and sighed.

"What's wrong, Sasori-san?" Kisame asked. Sasori turned to him, then Pein.

"There's nothing wrong with her that I can detect. It seems that she's just unconscious." he said. He then turned around to see Aoi shaking Alice, trying to wake her.

"Alice. Alice, wake up. Please, Alice. Wake up." she whispered desperately. It seemed like forever, but Alice's eyes fluttered and opened, showing her mismatched eyes. One grayish silver, and the other rainbow. Sitting up, she took in her surroundings before tears filled her eyes. Aoi saw this and hugged her, mumbling soothing words to her, and Alice eventually calmed down.

"Alice, do you know where we are?" Aoi asked. Alice took a good look around before her eyes widened and looked back to Aoi, who nodded.

"Correct. Now, do you know who these people are?" she asked. Alice looked at the guys and girl before turning back to Aoi and nodding. Aoi smiled before rumpling Alice's hair. Alice merely smiled and did a soundless giggle while the others stared at her confused.

"So you girls know of us?" Pein asked. Alice nodded and Hidan got annoyed.

"What the f*** is with you, b****? Why the f*** aren't you f***ing talking?" he yelled/asked. Alice looked scared and ducked behind Aoi, who hugged her close in response.

"Shut up Hidan! She can't talk you fool!" Aoi yelled at him.

"Hidan, do you know them?" Pein asked. Hidan shook his head furiously.

"I don't f***ing know these b****es." Aoi snorted and looked down at the pad Alice just handed her. She smirked.

"You may not know us, but we know you. Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu, Tobi, Kisame, Itachi, Pein, and Konan." Pein glowered at her, and Alice hugged Aoi tighter. From the corner of her eye, Aoi could see Itachi staring at them enviously. 'He's probably jealous that we have this kind of relationship. I feel bad for him. Why? Why must he die? Why do the others have to die as well?' Alice thought. Tears started falling without her knowing. Itachi saw Alice looking his way, tears flowing freely down her perfect porcelain face. Sighing, he walked over to her and knelt down in front of her.

"Stop. No crying." he said, wiping away her tears. Everyone was surprised that Itachi did that.

"Ahem! We still have questions for these girls." Pein said. They all nodded and followed Pein to the meeting room, bringing the girls with them.

"Now. These two girls have mysteriously appeared in our base and know about us. Would you explain, or do we have to use force?" he asked. Aoi raised a eyebrow.

"We're your captives and you're giving us a choice?" she asked. Pein stared at her blankly, though everyone could tell that he was amused.

"You could tell us and we decide on what to do with you, or you could decide not to and we might kill you in the process." he explained. Aoi shrugged and looked down to Alice, who was clutching on to her like she was her life line.

"Sure. We could tell you, right Alice?" Aoi said/asked. Alice seemed to gain more confidence and nodded shyly. Pein nodded at them.

"Very well. Explain." he ordered. Aoi sighed and gestured to Alice, who was furiously scribbling on her pad. Once she was finished, she handed it to Aoi to read.

_"We know everything about you and your goals. The Akatsuki, made up of the most deadly S-ranked criminals from various elemental countries. Deidara, partnered with Sasori. Zetsu, partnered with Tobi. Hidan, partnered with Kakuzu. Itachi, partnered with Kisame. Pein, also the leader, partnered with Konan, and Orochimaru who was originally partners with Sasori. Leaving to fulfill his dream, becoming immortal." _Aoi read. The Akatsuki were gawping at the girls, well, the ones who showed emotions did. Even the emotionless ones looked surprised.

"How do you know this?" Pein demanded. Aoi sighed as Alice handed her her notebook/pad again.

_"I know that this sound ridiculous, but we are not from this world. In our world, you guys aren't real. You were part of a manga/anime called Naruto. The main character is Naruto, and it shows his journey to growing up. His hardships and achievements. We also know of your... deaths. So pretty much, we know everything about you, what has happened and what will happen."_ Aoi read again.

"Hmm. These girls seem to hold useful information. Very well. You will remain in the Akatsuki as official members." Pein decided.

"THE F***!" Hidan screamed. Kakuzu whacked him on the head, effectively shutting him up.

"YES! I CAN FINALLY STOP HOLDING BACK!" Aoi cried happily. Deidara raised a eyebrow.

"What do you mean, un?" he asked. Aoi turned to him, smiling.

"It means... THIS!" she said and jumped on Deidara, knocking him off his feet. Alice let out a quiet laugh and hugged Itachi's leg. He looked down at her, and she smiled at him. She released him and jumped on Pein. Everyone froze. 'That girl just jumped on Leader-sama! She's doomed!' Kisame thought. They all made to pry her off him, but Pein just waved it off.

"No, no. It's fine. She's just a child after all." now everyone minus Aoi and Alice stared at Pein like he was crazy. Had the big bada** leader say that a kid could jump hug him? Wow... the world's gonna end.

"Hey, girl. How old are you?" Sasori asked Aoi. Aoi glared at him.

"First of all, call me Aoi. It's my name. It's there for a reason. And I'm 12." she answered.

"You're twelve, un?!" Deidara asked/exclaimed.

"Um... yes?" Aoi replied. All the Akatsuki, well the ones with emotions, had their mouths wide and eyes bulged out.

"What?" Aoi asked. Konan shook her head.

"It's just that, you're younger than Itachi when he first joined. He was sixteen when he joined." she said. Aoi shrugged.

"So? Alice is younger than me." she said.

"WHAT(UN)?!" this startled Alice, and she hid behind Aoi... again.

"She's younger than you? How old is she?" Kisame asked.

"She's nine years old." Aoi said. Now _that_ surprised the Akatsuki. All of them.

"How?" Itachi asked. Aoi shrugged.

"I'm short for my age, and Alice is a little taller than most nine year olds. She is also stronger than most of you guys here." she boasted for her friend. Alice blushed behind Aoi and hid even more.

"Hmph! I don't f***ing believe it, b***. If your f***ing friend here can kick our a**es, then I would like to see her f***ing try." Hidan said. Pein thought this over and nodded.

"It would be wise to test your strength. Do you two know how to fight?" he asked. Aoi nodded. Pein then turned to Alice, who blushed and shyly nodded.

"We will go to the training grounds tomorrow and decide who you're fighting against. Dismissed." and with that, all members went back to doing what they were doing. Hidan was praying to Jashin, Itachi was sitting on a couch reading, Kisame was re-wrapping Samehada, Konan was with Pein in the office doing whatever, Zetsu went to his garden, Tobi was running around screaming about being a 'good boy', Deidara was trying to blow Tobi up, Sasori was in his room working on his puppets, Aoi was sitting next to Itachi staring at him, and Alice was thinking about talking.

'Why can't I talk? I'm only a nuisance to Aoi. She takes care of me, yet I can't tell her a simple 'thank you'.' she thought. 'I'm going to try.' Alice opened her mouth to talk. Everyone in the room saw and turned to her, while Aoi's eyes widened and shoved her hand over Alice's mouth, preventing her from trying.

"Alice! Don't talk. You know how dangerous it is to even try." Aoi said. Alice looked down and back up to Aoi.

"Why can't she try to talk, un?" Deidara asked. Sasori came out of his room right as Aoi was going to explain.

"What's with all this ruckus? I can't work in peace." he grumbled.

"We were talking about why Alice can't talk, un." Deidara explained. This seemed to catch Sasori's attention, so he sat on the couch, waiting for an explanation. Aoi sighed.

"Well, she... was born like this. Her mother had just given birth to her and was expecting a healthy crying baby, but Alice didn't even make a sound. Her mother was worried out of her wits, so she called the doctors to see what was wrong with her. The doctors checked her and found that Alice wasn't a normal human. She wasn't made like a normal human. Her nervous system was hardened, her brain was more complex, her digestive system was so strong, and even her looks. White hair and multi-colored eyes. One gray and one rainbow. Seeing this, Alice's mother abandoned her and ran off. Her father had died, and so had her other siblings and family, so she was truly alone. She was, until my mother found her on the streets and brought her home. She was my new little sister then." Everyone felt sympathy for the white haired girl. To be abandoned by her own mother at such a age.

"Is her mother still alive?" Kisame asked. Aoi shook her head.

"It was on the new before we came here. Her mother was killed. It said that she committed suicide." she said. Everyone gasped and pointed to Alice, who was shaking now. Aoi went over to her and lifted her head, eyes widening when she saw it. Alice was crying, not tears, but _blood_. Her pearly cheeks had two red streams flowing down them. Itachi went over to her and wiped the blood off.

"Does she have Sharingan too?" he asked. He knew that having Sharingan and using it too much could cause blood to flow from your eyes, but he wasn't too sure that she had it or not. Aoi shook her head.

"No. She doesn't have the Sharingan. It's one of the things she was born with. When she's sad, she cries tears of blood. When she's happy, she cries many things that show happiness. It depends on how sad or happy she is. I could say that she's pretty sad right now." she explained. Alice opened her mouth to say something, but was silenced by Itachi's hand. Alice silently sighed and took out her pad. She wrote her message and showed it. Itachi read it out loud.

_"Why won't you let me talk? I'm just a nuisance if I make others talk for me."_ Aoi sighed.

"Alice. How many times do I have to tell you this? You are not a nuisance. I would let you talk if you wouldn't get sent to the hospital every time you tried. Alice. I'm sure you understand that talking too much could kill you." she said.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Kisame asked.

"Didn't I tell you?" they all shook their heads.

"Oh. Well, when Alice talks, or even tries to talk, she gets massive headaches. Bad enough to send her to the hospital in a comatose state for a week. The doctors had to put her on life support just to keep her breathing. Though it's pretty funny when she faints from embarrassment. You can never find a pulse on her. The doctors were going to prepare her funeral because the heart monitor things couldn't pick up her heart beat." Aoi said with a laugh.

"So, how do you wake her up?" Sasori asked.

"It's easy. All you have to do is tell her that the Akatsuki is coming to her house. It was funny when it first happened. She was about to be buried when I told her that. She shot straight out of the coffin and scared the s*** out of the people there." Aoi said, laughing at the memory.

"Well, it's getting late. We should get some sleep for tomorrow." Kakuzu suggested, looking up from his money. They all agreed and showed the girls their rooms before retiring to their own.

Chapter 2 is done...

Question: Who do you hate more? Konoha or the Akatsuki?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own my OC's!

Story start!  
_

The next morning, Alice woke up first. She walked into the kitchen to make breakfast, when she saw Sasori sitting in front of the table, reading the newspaper. He noticed her and nodded. She bowed and showed him her pad.

_"Good morning Sasori-sama."_ he read. He shook his head. "Just Sasori." Alice nodded and changed it.

_"Good morning Sasori...-kun."_ Sasori sighed and decided to let it go. He watched as Alice got a pan, flour, milk, and some other stuff.

"What are you making?" he asked. Alice stopped whatever she was doing and wrote on her pad. She turned it to him.

_"Pancakes."_ he tilted his head in confusion. "What's a... pancake?" he asked. Alice finished mixing the batter and started to heat the pan. While she was waiting, she wrote down an explanation of a pancake.

_"It's a kind of breakfast food. Some people would call it a cake, thus the name pancake. Sort of sweet and fluffy. They're really good."_ it said. Sasori sighed.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I can't eat. I'm a puppet, remember? I can't taste, feel pain, or any emotion." he said. Alice looked sad that he couldn't do all those things, but soon replaced the frown with a fake smile and worked on the pancakes. In a couple of minutes, the pancakes were ready and there was enough to feed an entire army. The first one to come down other than Alice and Sasori was Itachi. He sat down at the table, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. In short, it was adorable.

"Ah, ohayo Itachi." Sasori said. Itachi turned to him and nodded. They waited for the others to come down. When they were all by the table, they started to eat.

"Hey, b****! This is pretty f***ing good!" Hidan said. Aoi got a tick mark on her forehead and took out a metal spatula.

"What did you just call her?!" she asked. Hidan just smirked at her.

"I called her a f***ing b***-" he didn't get to finish his sentence, for Aoi had tackled him from across the table and was beating the crap out of him with the metal spatula. The Akatsuki sweat dropped while Alice looked confused about which person she should cheer for. Konan then came in the kitchen.

"What's with all this ruckus?" she asked. Aoi stopped beating up Hidan, got a plate, stacked a couple of pancakes on it, and gave it to Konan. Seeing the quantity made Konan raise a eyebrow, but she took the plate anyways.

"This many?" she asked. Aoi just smiled.

"Well, you know who has to eat too, doesn't he?" she asked. Konan's eyes widened, but smiled and nodded.

After breakfast, everyone went to the training grounds for the matches. Well, the Akatsuki went and Aoi followed them while Alice got lost. She kept on walking in circles and couldn't find anyone. Tears filled her eyes as she ran into a wall. She kept on walking, tears threatening to spill, when a black figure stopped in front of her. She looked up to see Itachi there, sharingan eyes staring into her mismatched ones. He turned around and started walking away, Alice following him. They got to the training grounds and the match started.

"Alright. Now that everyone is here, we'll start the matches. First up is Aoi against Tobi. You may begin when you're ready." Pein announced.

"Please wait a moment, Pein-sama." Konan interjected. All eyes fell on her.

"These girls don't have any chakra. They won't be able to fight us shinobi." she pointed out.

"Now that you mention it, why haven't we noticed before?" Pein asked. The Akatsuki shrugged.

"Oh well. Can I still at least try to fight Tobi." Aoi asked. Pein nodded. The match began and Tobi charged at Aoi, who stood there like nothing was wrong. The Akatsuki thought that she was going to get beaten easilt, but Alice knew what Aoi was doing. Right as Tobi punched her, his fist went right through her. Everyone gasped.

"Tobi, un! You killed her!" Deidara exclaimed. He was about to pound Tobi, but Alice had a grip on his cloak and shook her head. He sighed and turned back to the match. Aoi's body had disappeared. Tobi was left wondering where she was. Pein was about to announce the match to Tobi when Tobi fell to the ground, unconscious and Aoi sitting on him. Everyone was surprised. Even Madara, before he was knocked out.

"Winner, Aoi. Come to think about it, what's your surname?" Pein said/asked. Aoi looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Surname?" she asked.

"Yes."

"What's a surname?" everyone face palmed. Alice held out her pad/book/notebook/whatever you want to call it.

_"Last name."_

"Oh! My last name! Haha!"

"I guess so. What's your last name, hmm?" Deidara asked.

"Should I say it or not?" Aoi pondered. She looked over to Alice, who nodded.

"Well, my last name is Kuroyami." upon hearing the name, Konan gasped. Everyone turned to her.

"Kuroyami... as in _the_ Kuroyami Aoi?" she asked. Aoi looked confused, but nodded.

"The last time I checked, I was the only Kuroyami Aoi, but I could be wrong."

"Wait a moment, yeah. What's so important about her name, un?" Deidara asked.

"Oh. I see." Pein said.

"You know what Konan was talking about?" Sasori asked. Pein nodded.

"Kuroyami Aoi, the last of the Kuroyami. They weren't a clan to start with, so they had no kekkei genkai. In it's place, was a power that could destroy the world. I heard that they were all killed off by Orochimaru, but it seems that one survived." he explained. A look of realization crossed Aoi's face.

"Oh. That's what you were talking about. You know, Orochimaru's not the one who killed all of them." she said.

"Then who was?" Kisame asked. Aoi's face held no emotion.

"I did."

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled. Well, everyone but Itachi, Pein, and Sasori did. They just said it.

"Why, un?" Deidara demanded. Aoi looked sad.

"Well, it wasn't like I didn't have a choice. It was either kill them or not. I chose to kill them." she said.

"Why?" Kisame asked.

"Let me finish talking, will you?" Aoi asked, annoyed of being interrupted. Kisame and Deidara nodded.

"I chose to kill them for their own good. There was a disease that spread. There was no cure, and still none now. It was very painful, and I was the only one who didn't get it. Everyone was suffering so much that they were begging for me to kill them. I didn't want to, but it was either that, or leave them to die a painful death, so I killed them. They were happy, even in death they were smiling and thanking me. My mother's last words to me were 'Thank you. You did a good thing. Now we can rest in peace.' They looked so happy." Aoi smiled a sad smile as she finished explaining. Itachi was shocked to hear this.

'It seems that we're more alike than I thought.' he thought. He was brought out of his thoughts when Pein cleared his throat.

"We will now go onto the next match. This one will be Alice against Itachi." everyone gasped.

"Wait a minute, un! You're making a nine year old go against the Uchiha, hmm?!" Deidara asked. Konan nodded.

"It's true. I think that pitting her against Itachi is a little too much." They all voiced their agreement, well... except for Aoi. She just smiled and shook her head.

"Guys, it's fine. Alice will be okay. She always has been." Deidara glared at her.

"Don't you care for her, yeah?!"

"Why yes, yes I do. It's just that I believe in her abilities, unlike everyone else here." That seemed to shut them up. Pein sighed.

"Okay, start when you're ready." Itachi nodded and Alice blushed and looked down at her feet. She held up her notebook and showed it to Itachi.

_"Good luck."_ he read. Itachi nodded and stood there, waiting for Alice to attack, but she did nothing. Finally giving up, Itachi stared into her eyes with his sharingan ones. Just as he was about to pull Alice into a genjutsu, she disappeared and reappeared clinging to his leg for dear life. Everyone, minus Aoi, was gawping at her. Not because she was clinging to Itachi, but the fact that she just vanished into thin air and nobody saw her move.

Itachi stared down at the little girl clinging to him. 'She reminds me of Sasuke when he was younger.' he thought. He mentally sighed and decided to get this whole thing over with. He did some hand signs, turned his head towards the small girl, and blew out a small fireball. To the others, it looked like Alice had just been incinerated, but Aoi knew better than to underestimate her. Pein was about to announce Itachi winner, but something made him stop. He looked down to see Alice still clinging to Itachi, staring right into his eyes. 'Is she in a genjutsu... no. She caught Itachi in hers.' he thought.

Deidara was too busy worrying about Alice to see Itachi caught in Alice's genjutsu.

{In Alice's genjutsu world or whatever you call it.}

Itachi slowly opened his eyes. He looked around him to see that he was in a different dimension, a _red_ dimension. 'Genjutsu.' he thought. He soon realized that he was tied to a cross, much like his tsukiyomi. He saw Alice materialize in front of him, holding a sword in one hand, and a bottle filled with a weird substance in the other. She put the two objects down and took out her notebook and pen. She slowly wrote down her message.

_"Will you give up, or will I have to resort to torture?"_ it said. Itachi silently scoffed.

"I will not give up." was his answer. Alice looked sad that he had picked that answer. She didn't want to hurt him. She closed her eyes and wrote her message.

_"Then so be it. You will be in here until you decide to surrender, or make me surrender."_ it said. Alice then picked up her sword and bottle. Itachi thought that it wouldn't be hard because it was the genjutsu of a child. Alice started by stabbing him in the side, seeing no expression on his face, she wiggled the sword around a little. Itachi winced, but showed no more. Alice put the sword down and opened the cap of the bottle. She took a bit of the substance in it, and slowly pushed it in the stab wound in his side, making it extremely painful. Itachi winced again and let out a pained grunt. He had realized that the substance was salt. When rubbed into a flesh wound, it makes it excruciatingly painful. Picking up the sword, Alice took off Itachi's cloak, stabbed him in the stomach, and slowly dragged it down, cutting his stomach open. Itachi let out a small pained groan, and let himself show a hint of fear when Alice took a handful of salt. His fear was proven correct when Alice slowly shoved her enclosed fist into his stomach and let the salt out.

Itachi let out a small scream from the pain. His eyes started to tear, and from the corner of his eyes, he saw Alice silently crying. Once again, the same message was written.

_"Do you give up, or shall it continue?"_

"I *pant* don't *pant* give up *pant*." he said. Itachi soon regretted that decision, for Alice made a couple clones who stabbed him repeatedly while Alice herself carefully and gently shoved the salt in. Itachi was soon screaming and writhing in pain.

{Real dimension}

Itachi winced and twiched a bit, catching the attention of the others. He then let out a small groan. A whimper. A scream. Everyone was worried, even Deidara. It was this small girl that made the young Uchiha prodigy scream like this. Itachi's screams escalated. Aoi didn't like where this was going. She was worried about Alice and Itachi. She was proud of Alice for being able to do this, but she was also worried that it might get out of control. Her worries were proven correct, not that she wanted them to, but still. Blood started to seep out under Itachi. Kisame was the first to react and pulled the cloak off of his partner. He gasped at what he saw. There were gashes all over him, and his stomach was split open.

"I-I g-gi-give u-up." was the strangled answer from him as blood seeped out from the corners of his mouth. Itachi was soon released out of the genjutsu and back into reality. Alice had a blank look on her face, both her eyes turning clear. Not white, but clear as in see through. Aoi gasped. Alice had gone into depression. Alice could only hurt a person for so long. Her limit was one time per person.

"Alice. Alice please answer me." blood started flowing from her crystal clear eyes as she started to hyperventilate. Aoi hugged her tight, attempting to calm her down.

"Alice calm down. Please calm down. If you keep doing this, then you can't heal Itachi, can you?" This seemed to snap Alice out of her hyperventilation. She nodded and went over to Itachi. She knelt down and put her hands over him. A clear blue glow emitted from her hands as she healed Itachi's wounds. In a matter of seconds, Itachi was healed and back on his feet. He was a bit embarrassed, but he wasn't on the verge of death anymore. Alice hugged Itachi's legs tightly as an apology. Sadly, Itachi didn't seem to get the message and stared at her, so Kisame had to tell him.

"Itachi, Alice says she's sorry." he said. Itachi sent him a look that said -How do you know?-. Kisame gestured to Alice, who was still clinging to Itachi.

"She's hugging the s*** out of your leg here. It's kind of obvious about what she wants to say. Also, look at her eyes." Itachi looked at Alice's eyes to see that they were clear and she was crying blood again. Itachi sighed and picked her up. He wiped the tears off her face and cradled her.

"It's fine." was his simple reply, and that was all Alice needed to hear. She clung to him and buried her face in his neck. Aoi giggled. Everyone looked at her.

"What?" she asked.

"What's Alice's last name?" Pein asked. Aoi stiffened. Everyone noticed this and Pein narrowed his eyes.

"That's... not my place to tell. I'm sorry, but you'll have to ask Alice. She'll decide whether to tell you or not." Aoi said. Everyone now had their suspicions of the young white haired girl.

"Why? Why can't you tell us?" Konan asked. Aoi closed her eyes and turned around, heading back to the base. Everyone following close behind.

"I already told you that it isn't my place to tell. Alice has had a very... painful past. I'm not sure if she's over it or not, but I can't just go blabbing her secrets out to everyone. If she's ready to tell you, then she will. You'll have to ask her yourselves though. Just make sure that she's not in a bad mood when you ask her. It makes her go into a mini depression and she tries to talk. Everyone might end up dead, or very severely injured." she said. The seven members present looked at each other and shrugged, deciding to ask at a different time.  
_

Chapter 3 DONE!

Question: Should I make Itachi gay with Kisame or not? And should there be a yaoi scene?

Anyways, thanks for reading my second failed attempt at writing. It must be a waste of time, so thank you for your time.

Japanese:

Ohayo- Good morning


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own my OC's.

Starting now!  
-

The first one to wake up was always Alice, though Sasori was in the kitchen before her. He didn't need to sleep, eat, or anything like that. First thing in the morning, shower and brush her hair. Alice walked into the washroom, locked the door, and showered. After showering, she brushed and dried her hair, though it was still a bit damp. Walking into the kitchen, she bowed to Sasori, who nodded in return. She made breakfast, which consisted of different kinds of fruits, vegetables, and some other healthy stuff.

"Ohayo Alice, Sasori." Aoi mumbled as she sat next to Sasori. Sasori nodded to her and continued reading the newspaper. Alice set the breakfast food on the table, placing a equal amount on each plate. Soon, all the members were down and eating... well, not really. More like coming down and complaining. Only Sasori, Konan, Aoi, and Itachi didn't complain. Hidan was screaming his head off.

"What the h** b****! What kind of f***ing food is this s***?!" he screamed. Alice stared at him with teary eyes.

"That's not f***ing gonna work with me, b***!" he snarled. Aoi, finally having enough with Hidan yelling at her adoptive sister, stood up, hair covering her eyes. She went into the kitchen and took out a knife. Swinging it in a nice clean slice, Hidan's head was off in a flash.

"I've had enough of you shouting and criticizing my sister. Either deal with it and eat, or make your own f***ing food. Yeah, I think that I'll let you do that. From now on, we will not make food for Hidan. He has to learn some respect." she growled. Everyone voiced their agreement. Konan took the two plates meant for her and Nagato, and walked away. The rest sat down, Hidan had no plate because Aoi took it away and refused to give it to him. Instead, she gave it to Itachi, who happened to like fruits. They all snickered at Hidan's misfortune.

"Why me?!" he asked/shouted. Kakuzu glared at him.

"It's your own fault. You're the one who shouted at her. I think that it's pretty good. It's healthier." he said. Itachi nodded.

"It will improve out health and abilities if we eat healthy." he said, biting into an apple. Alice, feeling bad for Hidan, held out an orange to him. Hidan looked at it skeptically, taking it from her hands. He peeled the orange, broke off a piece, and ate it. Swallowing, he grinned at Alice.

"Now bad, b****!" he said. Aoi threw her metal spatula at him. He glared.

"What was that for, b****?!" Hidan shouted. Aoi glared harder.

"Don't call my sister a b****. She has a name. It's Alice. Repeat after me. Alice. Alice." she said, scolding him like he was a child learning how to speak.

"I know her name." Hidan mumbled so no one could hear it. Unfortunately, Aoi heard.

"Then use it." she snapped. She was about to continue her lecture, but a tug on her pant leg stopped her. Looking down, she saw the innocent nine year old, mismatched eyes staring up into her own brown ones. Alice silently hoped that Aoi would get her message, and she did. Aoi stopped ranting on Hidan and got him a plate of fruits.

"Um... thanks? I f***ing guess..." Hidan said. Aoi sighed, but nodded. Breakfast was soon finished, and everyone continued on with their own stuff.

While sitting next to Aoi, Alice thought of something. 'I think that it will be fun to feed Itachi a lollipop. He needs the love.' she thought. She pulled on Aoi's sleeve to get her attention, then conveyed her message through her eyes. Aoi got a mischievous glint in hers and nodded. Alice stood up and dug in her pockets, getting the attention of the present Akatsuki members. She merely ignored them and pulled out a couple of lollipops. There were five different flavors. Banana, orange, watermelon, strawberry, and dango. Knowing Itachi liked dango, Alice put the other lollipops away and kept the dango one. She slowly climbed into Itachi's lap, efficiently catching his attention.

"Hn." Alice just sat on his lap, unwrapped the lollipop, and held it to the Uchiha's lips. Everyone froze and watched in amusement as the young girl tried to feed Itachi a lollipop. Sensing that Itachi wasn't going to open up soon, Alice used her fingers to pry open his mouth. Once it was open, she stuck the lollipop in. Itachi's face held a variety of emotions. Mostly shock and happiness that he got a dango flavored one. The rest of the Akatsuki was expecting him to spit out the lollipop and glare at Alice, but he surprised them by hugging Alice close to him and giving her a small smile.

"He has f***ing feelings!" Hidan shouted.

"Please evacuate the building immediately, un! The first sign of a apocalypse has been spotted, hmm! Uchiha Itachi has hugged someone and _smiled_, yeah. Everyone, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, UN!" Deidara shouted, but was silenced with a whack on the head by his Danna. Looking up, Alice saw that Itachi was hurt. His eyes showed that he was quite offended by their statements, but decided to do nothing. Alice hugged the Uchiha tightly and nuzzled his face. Itachi looked down at Alice and gave her a weak smile in thanks for trying to cheer him up. Aoi saw this too, so she decided to stop the "criticize Itachi day" thing.

"EVERYONE! URUSAI!" she yelled. Everyone stopped criticizing Itachi and turned to Aoi, who was looking really annoyed.

"Hidan, Deidara. Apologize to Itachi right now this instant!" she ordered.

"Why the f*** should we listen to you, b****?" Hidan questioned, but Deidara decided that he wanted to keep his life, so he apologized.

"Gomen, Uchiha." he said. Itachi nodded at him, showing that he was forgiven.

"Hidan, un. Unless you want to face the wrath of a angry woman, you would listen to her and apologize to the Uchiha, hmm." Deidara said.

"What the f*** would you f***ing know?" Hidan snapped.

"Women are naturally scary like that, yeah. My sister is enough proof of that." Deidara replied, shuddering at the thought. Everyone was surprised that the Iwa bomber had a sister.

"Wait a f***ing minute. You have a sister?!" Hidan asked. Deidara nodded.

"Yeah, un. Didn't I tell you, hmm?" he asked. Everyone shook their head, well everyone except Aoi and Alice. Kisame turned to them.

"Did you two know?" he asked. Aoi shook her head.

"_I_ didn't know, however, _Alice_ knew. She told me, so I knew." she replied. Everyone 'ah'ed and nodded.

"So, who's your sister, brat?" Sasori asked, wanting to get this new piece of information on his partner.

"Her name is Akatsuki Hikari, yeah." Deidara said. Aoi froze, but only Alice noticed. Then the questioning started.

"Hair color?" Kisame asked.

"Red, un." Deidara replied.

"Eye color?"

"Red, hmm"

"Skin tone?"

"Kind of pale, but peachy... I guess, yeah."

"Where is she now?"

"I... don't know, un."

"What do you mean?"

"She was gone before I left, hmm. A couple days before I left, yeah."

"Oh. What was she like?"

"Well, she was a very nice person in general, un. She was very violent when angered, hmm. Oh, and before she left, she said something about some world, yeah." Aoi was shaking now. Deidara looked over at her.

"What's wrong, un?" he asked.

"Y-your sister's name. What was it again?" Aoi asked shakily.

"Akatsuki Hikari, hmm." he replied. She was sure of it now.

"Akatsuki Hikari, she... she is..." Aoi started.

"Who is she to you?" Kisame asked.

"She is my mother." she replied. Deidara froze.

"How, yeah? You're a Kuroyami, un!" he asked/said. Aoi sighed, but nodded.

"That's most likely because she's not my birth mother. It was right after I killed the Kuroyami's. I was only eight at the time when she found me on the streets. She instantly pitied me and took me in. I told her my story, and she told me of a brother she had and how she regrets leaving him. I never thought that you would be her brother, Deidara." she explained.

"Speaking of surnames, what's Alice's surname? Last time you wouldn't tell us, so what's your last name, Alice?" Sasori asked. Alice visibly stiffened and started shaking. Aoi glared at them. Itachi hugged Alice tightly, rubbing circles on her back. However, she wouldn't stop shaking. He took a look at her eyes and froze. They weren't her usual mismatched eyes anymore. They were red with specks of black in them. Itachi motioned for Aoi to come and she gasped when she saw Alice's eyes.

"Alice." she whispered as tears began to fall.

"What's wrong, un?" Deidara asked.

"Alice. Her eyes. They changed. Please help her! If she doesn't snap out of it, she can die!" Aoi pleaded. Itachi who was holding Alice tried, but didn't know how.

"How do you do it?" he asked.

"I don't know how to do it here. Back in our world, music would help, but you guys don't have any instruments." Aoi said.

"Then why don't you sing? It's considered music too." Kisame suggested. Itachi glared at him.

"I'm not singing." he said. Aoi stared at Kisame like he was an angel sent from god and jump hugged him.

"ARIGATO! I'll do that!" she said. Gently, Aoi took Alice from Itachi and cradled her like a mother would to her child. Slowly, she took a breath and started singing.

_Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam, _  
_Et lingua eius loquetur indicium._

_Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem, _  
_Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae._

_Kyrie, fons bonitatis. _  
_Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison_

It sounded like a lullaby and stunned the Akatsuki. They didn't know that Aoi could sing that well.

_O quam sancta, quam serena, _  
_Quam benigma, quam amoena esse Virgo creditur. _  
_O quam sancta, quam serena, _  
_Quam benigma, quam amoena, _  
_O castitatis lilium._

_Kyrie, fons bonitatis. _  
_Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison. _

_O quam sancta, quam serena, _  
_Quam benigma, quam amoena, _  
_O castitatis lilium_

The song ended and Alice was back to normal. Her eyes were back to the original mismatched eyes, but something was different. Her left eye, which was gray, had some rainbow specks in it now. Aoi smiled and hugged Alice.

"I'm so proud of you! You'll finally master your power!" Alice smiled.

"So, what is her surname, un?" Deidara asked. Alice's smile faded and her eyes threatened to turn back to it's clear color. Aoi glared and smacked Deidara's head.

"Don't ask that! You know that she's sensitive to the topic!" she scolded. Alice clung to Aoi and shook her head.

"So you're ready to tell them?" she asked. Alice shook her head no. Aoi sighed.

"You know that you'll feel better if you let it out right, Alice?" she asked. Alice nodded and wrote in her notebook.

_"But I don't think I'm ready to tell them yet."_ it said.

"How about just one person? One that you trust enough to tell. I'll be there with you too." Aoi suggested. Alice gave a soundless sigh, but nodded.

"So, who do you want to tell?" Aoi asked, putting Alice down. Alice walked over to Itachi and crawled on him, clinging to his neck. Aoi nodded.

"Itachi, it seems like you're the lucky one. You get to know Alice's surname! But you can't tell anyone else, got it?" she said/asked. Itachi sighed, but nodded. They walked into Alice's room, locked the door, and set up a jutsu so no one can overhear them. They then sat on the bed, Alice still clinging to Itachi like a monkey. Aoi sighed.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" she asked. Itachi nodded.

"Should I tell him? Or do you want to write it to him?" Aoi asked. Alice held up one finger.

"Well, it seems like I'm telling you then. Do you mind?" she asked. Itachi shook his head no.

"No, you can tell me." he replied.

"So this is what happened." Aoi started.  
-

Cliffy! Gotta love those things...

Japanese:

Ohayo- Good morning

Arigato- Thank you


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own my OC's. Well...I forgot to say that the last chapter was dedicated to kitz67489. She came up with the lollipop idea.

Oh well. Starting now...  
-

"Before I start telling you her past, let's start with Alice's surname, shall we? Or do you want to know her past before her surname?" Aoi asked. Itachi thought for a while.

"I think that knowing her surname first will be better." he said. Aoi nodded and took a breath.

"Well, Alice's surname. She actually doesn't have just _one_ surname. She has over three surnames." she started. Itachi looked surprised.

"How?" he asked.

"She wasn't exactly... _normal, _as we put it before. We told you that her mother abandoned her, right?" Itachi nodded.

"Well, that's not really true. It was her _step-__father_ that had abandoned her. Her mother had just given birth to her, but her step-father thought that she was a monster. Not crying after birth, not being able to talk, and the enhanced body system. He was disgusted, so he stole her from her mother and threw her on the streets." Aoi said.

"Who was her mother and step-father?" Itachi asked.

"Alice's mother was Rikudo Sennin's wife. Her real father was Rikudo Sennin. She wasn't born when her father died, so he mother found a boyfriend. He was abusive and after he threw Alice away, he killed her mother. He was later caught and sentenced to death. So pretty much, she was alone her whole life." Aoi said. Itachi was stunned speechless. 'Had she really been alone her whole life? She's had a harder past than I have.' he thought.

"So what's her surnames?" he asked, hugging Alice, who was shaking now, close to him.

"He surnames are Uchiha, Kuroyami, Hyuuga, Senju, and _Sennin_." Aoi said. (I don't know Rikudo Sennin's clan name, so I used Sennin. If anyone knows, please tell me.) Itachi stiffened.

"Sennin? The Sennin clan?" he asked.

"Hai." Aoi confirmed.

"Then that means..." Itachi began. Aoi nodded.

"Hai. Her chakra nature consists of Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, Water, Yin, Yang, and even the _Yin-Yang_. Her jutsu's also consist of Animal path, Asura path, Chibaku Tensei, Creation of all things, Deva path, Human path, Nakara path, Outer path, Preta path, and every other known Jutsu there is. The only thing is that she has no chakra. She can do all these things _without_ chakra. Basically, she defies the laws of nature here. Oh, she can also revive the dead. They come back to life, unlike Edo Tensei, they stay alive. Their souls are brought back. I can say the same for myself, but I'm not as powerful as her. My jutsu's are Sekai no Hakkai and Shisha no Fukkatsu or Kishikaisei. Destruction of the world and revival of the dead. I can revive the dead like Alice, but my limit is two people." she explained.

"Alice-san here is defying the natural law, yet she is so powerful. Just what is she?" Itachi asked. Aoi glared at him.

"She is a _human_. In the end, it's always like this. This is why I didn't want to say it. Everyone will treat Alice like she's an object, not a human. Even the strongest people are only human. Once we die, we die. It's the end for us. That is why Alice and I are in our world where there are no shinobi, so no one can make Alice their personal weapon." she hissed. Itachi blinked, surprised. He hadn't meant to offend her.

"I realize that she's a human, Aoi-san. I'm wondering how a human with no chakra can exist. Here, every living thing has chakra." he explained. Aoi sighed and nodded. Alice looked up at Itachi with watery eyes. He sighed and picked her up, cradling her. She smiled at him and hugged him, burying her face in his neck.

"Remember that you can tell no one of this information. It's best if you put a seal on that memory just in case." Aoi said/suggested. Itachi nodded, did a few hand signs, and pressed his hand to his head. He winced at the feeling and took his hand down. He nodded to Aoi, who nodded back. They went back to the living room with Itachi carrying Alice and Aoi behind them.

"So, what did the b**** tell you?" Hidan asked. Itachi just glared at him and sat down, running his fingers through Alice's hair.

"Hn." Aoi also glared at Hidan.

"He promised not to tell until Alice feels safe with telling everyone here." she said. Aoi then looked into Alice's eyes. Alice nodded hesitantly.

"All I can tell you is that Alice is a relative of Itachi's. You can say that she's his sister of some sort." Aoi said. Everyone openly gaped.

"The f***ing Uchiha has a f***ing sister?!" Hidan asked everyone's unasked question. Itachi glared.

"You can say that Alice is a very recently found imouto of Itachi's." Aoi said. Everyone 'aa'-ed and nodded.

"Does she have Sharingan?" Kisame asked. Aoi shrugged.

"I dunno. Do you, Alice?" she asked. Alice also shrugged as in saying 'I don't know'.

"Try it. Concentrate your power to your eyes." Itachi said. Alice closed her eyes and did so. She opened her eyes, only for them to be a mix of Eternal sharingan, Byakugan, and Rinnegan. Her eyes were a solid red-ish purple with no pupil. She had rings in her eyes, like the Rinnegan, but the rings were connected like a pattern of eternal Sharingan. Everyone was surprised at this new discovery. Mostly Tobi though. Madara narrowed his eyes under his mask. Aoi seemed to notice because she glared at him.

"Wow, un. What's with her eyes, hmm? It looks like a mix of Leader-sama's eyes and the Uchiha's, yeah." Deidara said/asked. Itachi looked at her eyes and his eyes widened.

"She has Rinnegan, Byakugan, and Eternal Sharingan." he said. Madara's jaw unhinged behind his mask. 'All three doujutsu's?! She'll make a great asset to my plan.' he thought. Again, Aoi glared at him as if saying 'Don't try anything boy, or I'll kill you myself'. Deidara saw Aoi's glare pointed at Tobi.

"Hey, un. What are you glaring at Tobi for, hmm?" he asked. Aoi stopped her glaring at Tobi to look at Deidara.

"Telling him to stay away from Alice. His hyperness will kill her... or make her go crazy. We don't need her to die, do we now. She can't help you if she's dead. She knows even more than I know. She's the one who made me a Narutard in the first place. Plus, she has photographic memory and read every page available on Narutopedia." she explained.

"So, what's your world like? You two know all about our world, but we know nothing about yours." Kisame asked/said. Aoi nodded.

"Well, our world is pretty good." she started. Then she continued to explain all about school, and the bad and fun times in life.

"Wait a minute. So you're saying that people there have to go to school starting when you're five and actually _learn stuff_?" Kisame asked. Aoi nodded.

"Hai. It's a pain, but all the knowledge is really useful sometimes. Look at Alice here. She already finished Preschool, Kindergarten, First grade, Second grade, Third grade, Fourth grade, Fifth grade, Middle school, High school, College, and University. She was able to skip a bunch of grades because she reads a lot of textbooks and does the exercises. She just finished University last year." she said. All the Akatsuki were gawping and turned to Alice for confirmation. She fiddled her fingers and shyly nodded.

"Wait a f***ing minute! So you're saying that Alice finished her f***ing school stuff at f***ing eight years old?! How the f*** is that possible?" Hidan asked.

"Like I said, Alice read all the textbooks, did all the homework, exercises, and is considered a child genius." Aoi said.

"I'll f***ing say!" Hidan exclaimed. Itachi glared at him for swearing in front of Alice.

"When are your birthdays?" Itachi asked. Aoi seemed to think for a while.

"My birthday is May 5 and Alice's is June 9." she said.

"You have the same birthday as me, un! And Alice has the same birthday as the Uchiha, hmm." Deidara pointed out. Aoi thought it over and nodded.

"Indeed we do. Is it a coincidence, or was it meant to be this way?" she said/asked.

"Hmm..." The Akatsuki seemed to think this over. All of a sudden...

"MEETING NOW! COME HERE OR I'LL BRUTALLY MURDER YOU AND FEED YOU TO ZETSU!" everyone sweat dropped. It was Pein who just shouted. They looked at each other, shrugged, and walked towards the meeting room.

{In the meeting room}

Pein cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Please sit." Everyone did so. Alice on Itachi's lap, and Aoi in between Sasori ans Deidara.

"This meeting was called because the lack of missions recently. Right now we have enough missions for everyone. Kisame and Itachi, you two are being sent to Konoha to gather information on the progress of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Hidan and Kakuzu, you will be going to gather a bounty. Sasori and Deidara, you will be going to go capture the Ichibi. And for our two new members, here are your cloaks and rings." Pein ordered/said and handed Alice and Aoi their cloaks and rings. Aoi's ring had the kanji for 'world' on it, and Alice's ring had the kanji for 'silence' on it.

"Wait, you're sending Sasori and Deidara to capture Ichibi, right?" Aoi asked. Pein nodded. Aoi thought for a while, then turned to Alice.

"Do you remember what happens here?" she asked. Alice nodded, wrote in her notebook, and held it up.

_"They capture Gaara. Deidara loses an arm in the process, and Sasori dies fighting Sakura and his grandmother."_ Aoi read. Everyone was stunned.

"What do you think we should do?" she asked. Alice thought about it, then wrote again.

_"I think that it would be best if Aoi nee-san and I went with them. The other missions should be held off for now. I'll need Aoi nee-san to help me with the communication devices. I don't really have much of a plan, but it will prevent Sasori from dying and Deidara from losing an arm. I have my cell phone with me. Aoi nee-san does too. I'll help her enhance the abilities so we can communicate long distances." _Aoi read, then nodded.

"I think that it'll be for the best too. We'll need Itachi and Kisame as back up. Zetsu as a scout, Tobi can set up traps to slow them down, Hidan and Kakuzu should stay in the base and get used to the devices we have. I have my cell and Alice has hers. Alice, you have your bag, right?" she said/asked. Alice nodded.

"Good. Alice has many useful little things in that bag of hers. It'll help to know how to use some of them." Aoi said. Pein thought this over and nodded.

"Very well. If it will prevent any of my members from dying, I am willing to follow your plan." he said. Alice smiled at him and bowed. Aoi did the same. Pein nodded to both of them.

"You will leave tomorrow. For now, you should teach us how to use these devices of yours. It's better if we know how to use them ahead of time." he said. "It might be good to know how to prevent our deaths as well." Alice and Aoi nodded and got their stuff ready for the long explanation.

{One hour of explaining and showing episodes later}

"This, is a walkie talkie. It helps you communicate with other people with walkie talkies when you're not with them. The downside is that it has a distance limit of five kilometers. Alice and I will have to extend the range on it." Aoi said, holding up a couple of walkie talkies.

"Well, that's the last thing I have. Now, to Alice's bag... Ugh, too much stuff to explain here. I'll only do a couple. It's all you need anyways." she said while taking out a couple of objects from Alice's bag.

"This is a tazor. It temporarily paralyses your opponent. It holds them for about ten minutes. Next thing is a bluetooth earpiece. It lets you call both mine and Alice's cell phones. I suggest that you don't call Alice's though. She can't talk, so it's better to call mine. All you have to do is press this button of the side and say 'Call Aoi' and it will automatically call my cell phone, which is also my earpiece. Last thing is this. I don't know what it's called. Alice is the one who made it. She invented it, but decided not to advertise it, so there is only twelve in the world and Alice has all of them here. They call for backup. When you're in trouble, all you have to do is press this button here," Aoi said pointing to a button on the side. "and it will pull on Alice's power, letting her know that you're in trouble and she will come over to your location and help you. If you press the other button, that will call on me. That's it for now. All we have to do now is pack everything and rest for tomorrow." she said. Everyone nodded and returned to their rooms. Deidara and Sasori stayed and took the stuff Alice gave to them. Some of the electronics and the thing she invented.

End of the day... Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay... not really. Sasori can't sleep and Deidara's ego is too big. I still love them though. Now I'm ranting. Imma stop now.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own the OC's. Now... TO THE STORY MOBILE!

Morning is boring... It's true. Alice's morning schedule is extremely boring, though today was an exception. Today they were going to Suna to capture Shukaku. They, as in Sasori, Deidara, Aoi, and Alice. Getting everything ready, Alice skipped down the stairs not knowing that skipping down the stairs wasn't such a good idea. All of a sudden...

_THUNK_

Sasori rushed over to the stairs, expecting some mutant life form trying to take over the world, but was greeted by Alice face planted in the ground. Slowly, she lifted herself up, tears in her mismatched eyes. Sasori knew what was going to happen next, so he gently plucked her from the ground and cradled her, telling her not to cry and stuff like that. Alice eventually calmed down and showed Sasori her bag. He opened the bag to see a bunch of random crap. You know, like food, water, weapons, camera, leash, shirt, pants, underwear, socks, boxers, stickers, a laptop, Ipod touch, Ipod(the mini music ones), glasses, cups, etc. Sasori sweat dropped (not that he can. He's a puppet. He imagined a sweat drop.) as he looked through the objects in the bag.

"Isn't it heavy?" he asked. Alice happily shook her head no. Sasori sighed and shook his head. Sitting down, he watched Alice make herself and the others breakfast. When she was done, the table was covered with plates of fruit and vegetables. Alice sat next to Sasori and held a apple to his mouth. He sighed and shook his head.

"I'm a puppet. I can't eat, remember?" he asked. Alice just shook her head and pressed the apple down further.

"You know, she's not going to give up until you eat it." Aoi said as she came down the stairs with Deidara. Sighing, Sasori finally gave up and took a bit of the apple, not expecting to taste anything, but what surprised him was that he _felt and tasted_ the juice of the fruit as he chewed. He swallowed and stared at Alice, who once again, held the apple to his lips. Another bite. More taste. Sasori's eyes widened as he realized that he could feel and taste again. He turned to Aoi and gave her a questioning glance.

"She's just awesome like that. Whenever she feeds someone, or even some_thing_, they are able to feel the texture and taste it. I have no idea how she does it." was Aoi's reply.

"Wait, if I could feel again, does that mean that I'll be able to feel pain again?" Sasori asked nervously. Aoi shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Never tried it. Never was a puppet and never will be one." she replied. "I can test it though. Just a pinch to see if you can feel again and if you feel like a human." Sasori thought about it and nodded.

"Danna's a human again, un?" Deidara asked. Aoi shrugged.

"Dunno. Gonna test it now." she said as she pinched Sasori on the arm. He flinched.

"You... felt that didn't you?" Aoi asked. Sasori sadly nodded.

"You felt human too." Sasori sighed. Alice quickly scribbled something down and showed it to him.

_"Yes you're human again, but the stuff that disappeared are in your room. I never knew that it would turn you back into a human. Gomenasai. If you want to become a puppet again, I'm afraid that you'll have to redo the process. But again, the things that were in your puppet body are back in your room. You can reuse them and add extra stuff. I have a lot of stuff that I'm willing to give to you!"_ he read. Sasori closed his eyes and sighed.

"I guess that I have to eat now." he mumbled and picked up a plate of fruits. He quickly finished his first breakfast in what. 20 years? Whatev. After they were finished, they said goodbye to Pein and left for their mission to Suna. Outside the base, Deidara created two clay birds. He and Aoi were on one and Sasori and Alice were on the other. While Sasori was getting on the bird, Deidara noticed something was off.

"Hey Sasori no Danna, is it just me, or are you having trouble getting on the bird, un?" he asked. Sasori stiffened.

"I'm... not used to being human." he mumbled. Wind swirled around him and lifted him onto the bird. Sasori looked around for the source and back to Alice, who was smiling, right eye glowing and left eye changing.

"Whatever brat. Let's go." And with that, the four of them left for Suna. On the way there, Sasori stumbled a couple of times from not being used to chakra control, but the trip was pretty smooth. When they landed, Sasori pulled out a scroll and summoned Hiruko, his puppet. Getting inside, he controlled it to make it seem like Hiruko was not a puppet, but a human. Soon, the group got to the split place... you know, the place where Yura killed off all those people. Yeah that. Well, Yura came out and greeted the group.

"Hello Sasori-sama. I have gotten rid of the disturbances like you've ordered." he said as he bowed.

"Good. You may go for now. I will call for you when I need you." Sasori said in a gruff voice. Yura bowed again and left. After Yura left, Aoi turned to Sasori and Deidara.

"Okay, here's the plan. We'll fly up to the Kage tower and get rid of the guards there. That should lure out Gaara. When he's out, we're gonna take him. It's that easy." she said.

"Wait a minute, un. How do we just take him, hmm? If he's the Kazekage, then he must be pretty strong, yeah." Deidara said. Aoi smiled at him.

"Very nice question, Deidara! You see, we can use the tazer to paralyze him and then we'll be on our marry way. If that doesn't work, Alice can always get him in a genjutsu or whatever she wants to use on him and take him." she explained.

"Okay, un."

"Well, what are we waiting for, brat? I hate waiting." Sasori said.

"*sigh* Fine, we're going, hmm." Deidara replied. They got on the birds and flew up to the Kage tower, where there were two guards. Deidara smirked.

"They only have two guards guarding the sky, un. How pathetic, hmm." he said as he threw bombs down at the guards. Their faces blew up and Aoi burst out laughing.

"I love seeing you do that!" she exclaimed. Alice and Aoi got off the birds and onto the balcony of the Kage tower. A figure appeared brom behind them, but Alice knew it was Gaara. When the redhead appeared, Aoi stared at him for a while, got into a stance, and jumped on him. Gaara's impassive face had surprise written all over it as he eyed the girl hugging him.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Aoi stopped hugging him and smiled.

"Giving out free hugs. The people here deserve more love." she said. A tug on her pant leg reminded her of their mission. She turned back to Gaara with a serious expression on.

"Gaara, we need you to come with the Akatsuki." she said. Gaara just stared at her.

"Why should I?" he asked.

"Well, for one, if you do, then Deidara won't destroy your village, and two, you get the Bijuu out of you so you'll live a happy life." Aoi explained. Gaara thought it over for a while before nodding.

"I will come with you if it will save my village." he said. Aoi smiled at him.

"Good choice. Now, all you have to do now is fake running away and fake fight with Deidara! You'll have to save your chakra for his last big attack though. It's _HUGE_!" she said happily. Gaara raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

"Deidara! Get your a** over here! Your fight buddy wants to meet you!" Aoi shouted. Deidara came over on his clay bird and jumped onto the balcony next to Aoi.

"Deidara, this is Gaara. Gaara, this is Deidara. Okay introductions done." she said. Deidara nodded to Gaara.

"Nice to meet you, un." he said. Gaara dipped his head in response.

"Fake fight begins now! I'll be recording the whole thing!~" Aoi said as she took out a video camera. The two fighters eyed her curiously, but shrugged it off and began the fight. So it's just like the anime Gaara vs Deidara scene. For those who didn't watch the anime, Deidara flies around on his clay bird thing and throws bombs at Gaara, while Gaara rides his sand and deflects them. Though Deidara doesn't lose his arms in this one. Once the battle was right near the end, Deidara took out his big bomb, holding it up so Gaara knew it was coming. Gaara saw this and created a big shield of sand. Deidara dropped the bomb. The bomb exploded, but not before Deidara said his favorite line:

"Geijutsu wa bakuhatsu da! KATSU!"

**_BOOM!_**

The bomb went off and Gaara pretended to faint and fall while Deidara caught him using the tail of his bird. He picked up Alice and Aoi before going to Sasori.

"What took you so long brat? You made me wait." he said. Deidara just grumbled and looked away while Alice gave a silent giggle. Aoi sighed as the two artists argued and went to Gaara. She poked him on the cheek to 'wake' him. He opened his eyes and stared at her. She hugged his head.

"Those two are a pain in the a** with all their arguing." she said, pouting. Gaara chuckled at this. Both artists turned to glare at her. She motioned to Gaara.

"Sasori's gonna knock you out for a while. When you wake up, you'll be surrounded by your friends and we'll be long gone." she said. Gaara nodded and Sasori injected him with the serum, effectively knocking him out. Jumping onto the bird, they headed back to the sealing chambers. Before they could go far, Kankuro stopped them.

"Oi! Give Gaara back!" he shouted.

"Geez he's loud. Alice, can I do this? My poison isn't strong enough to kill on contact, but it will kill him if he's not treated within five hours." Aoi said/asked. Alice thought this over and nodded.

"You can use poisons?" Sasori asked. Aoi nodded.

"I would like to see what kind you use. You make your own, right?" he asked again. Aoi nodded again and jumped off the bird and in front of Kankuro. (I'm not gonna write the part where Kankuro summons the puppets. That part scares me.) Once that part was over, Aoi was standing there eyes wide in fear.

"Oh Jashin, here comes the super cheesy part..." she mumbled.

"Are you ready for a puppet show?" Kankuro asked. Aoi face palmed.

"Boy, am I glad that Danna doesn't call out his puppet's names out like that and doesn't make that noise. I'll have nightmares now." she said. Kankuro frowned and attacked. Aoi didn't move and let the puppets stab her with the poison swords.

"Aoi!" Sasori said. He, Deidara, and Kankuro were gawping at the scene in front of them. Aoi had gotten stabbed with poison swords in vital spots. Sasori was about to attack when he heard giggling. He turned to see Aoi laughing, with the swords still stuck in her. She slowly slid each one out and threw them on the ground. She then started coughing. She took out a small bottle and coughed out a purple-ish liquid. Poison. She stored it away and smirked at Kankuro, taking out one pure black kunai and throwing it at him. Kankuro dodged it. Or he thought he dodged it. He was about to attack again, when the kunai hit him straight in the back. The poison on the kunai took effect and started killing him slowly and painfully.

"W-wait." he managed to say before passing out on the sandy ground.

"That was yummy! Sasori, you made those puppets, so you made the poison on those puppets, right?" Aoi asked. Sasori nodded.

"Kankuro might have changed the poison though. It wasn't the same. I'll show you mine after the sealing." he said. Aoi nodded. In a few minutes, the four arrived at the sealing chamber or whatever you wanna call it. Pein's hologram along with everyone else was there.

"Three days... won't Orochimaru being gone effect this?" Kisame asked. Aoi shook her head.

"Nope. It takes the regular time." she said. Pein nodded his thanks.

"Time to seal Shukaku. Alice, let's get out of the way so Pein can summon that freaky statue." Aoi said as she dragged Alice to a corner. Pein chuckled before doing some hand signs or seals or whatever they are. The statue came out of the ground. Deidara put Gaara on the ground and the Akatsuki members jumped onto their assigned fingers.

"Everyone ready?" Pein asked. They nodded. Pein nodded back and they did the hand signs.

**"Genryuu Kyuu Fuujin!"** they shouted. Nine blue dragons of blob came out from the statue's mouth and enveloped Gaara, beginning the extraction process. Aoi got out a bag of popcorn and started eating it.

"It's so disturbing, yet I can't take my eyes off it." she said between munches. Alice tugged on Aoi's sleeve to get her attention.

"Hmm?" she looked down at Alice, who held up her notebook.

_"They're coming. Danna's going to die. I don't want him to die."_ it said. Tears welled up in Alice's eyes, threatening to spill any second. Aoi pulled her close and rocked her back and forth until she calmed down.

"Hey guys, Konoha shinobi are coming to get Gaara back. Get ready." Aoi warned. Pein nodded. Shortly after that, Zetsu came in.

"**Konoha shinobi are coming**. Maito Gai, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, Rock lee, Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and a **short old lady by the name of** Chiyo." he said. Pein nodded and turned to Aoi.

"Who do we send out?" he asked.

"You send out Kisame since he has the largest chakra reserve. Itachi should send a clone to Kakashi's group to hold them off for a while." she replied.

"Alright. Kisame, you may go. Though I still need 1/3 of your chakra here. Itachi, send a clone to meet up with the Copy Ninja's group. Aoi, Alice, you may go if you want. If you do, I want Alice to go with Itachi's clone and Aoi to go with Kisame. Just in case they need any sort of backup." Pein ordered. Kisame and Itachi nodded. Kisame left part of his chakra and Itachi made his raven clone. Alice walked over to Itachi and clung to his leg, climbing up him. He held her close and ran out. Aoi jumped onto Kisame's back and they also ran out.

"Now, let's finish this." Pein said. The sealing continued.

{With Kisame and Aoi}

Kisame ran to a lake, where Gai and his team were waiting.

"Hey, I remember you! You kicked me in the face. I'm gonna get you back for that." Kisame growled. Gai just tilted his head.

"I'm Gai, Konoha's handsome green beast! I will take the honor of fighting you today!" he yelled. Kisame was about to yell back, but Aoi stopped him.

"No use. He's brain-dead." she said. Kisame snickered at this. Gai then noticed Aoi as she got off of Kisame's back and onto the water.

"HELLO THERE YOUNG LADY! SUCH A BEAUTIFUL FLOWER! HOW UN-YOUTHFUL OF YOU OT BE WITH THE AKATSUKI! I'LL USE THE POWER OF YOUTH TO BRING YOU BACK TO KONOHA WITH ME!" he screamed... literally. Aoi sighed and looked over to Kisame.

"I give you permission to beat the s*** out of his sorry loud a**." she said. Kisame grinned at this and attacked.

{With Itachi and Alice}

Itachi ran through the forest and met up with Kakashi's group. Naruto growled at him.

"Give back Gaara!" he shouted. He would've attacked if Kakashi wasn't keeping a hand on his shoulder.

"Stay here." Itachi ordered.

"Why should we?! We're here to get Gaara back!" Naruto yelled yet again. It was then, that Kakashi noticed Alice clinging to Itachi for dear life.

"What's a child doing with you? Have you people sunken so low to recruit children?" he asked, glaring at Itachi with his visible eye. Itachi calmly stared back.

"We did no such thing. She just stumbled across our base, so we decided to keep her." he replied.

"Give her to me. We'll take her back to Konoha." Kakashi ordered. Itachi shook his head coolly and let Alice down. She quickly wrote something down and showed it.

_"I don't wanna go to Konoha! If I do, then I won't be able to see Hi-chan, Kazu-chan, 'Tachi, Kisa-chan, Ze-chan, Tobi, Sasori Danna, and Dei-dei anymore! I dun wanna leave you!" _Itachi read and looked down at Alice, who was pouting cutely.

"You know Sasori?!" the old lady asked. Alice nodded and wrote again.

_"Hai. Danna is nice! So is everyone else! I love them!"_ it said. Everyone was speechless. Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto because they were surprised that the little girl liked the Akatsuki, Chiyo because she was surprised that the girl said Sasori was nice, and Itachi because Alice said that she loved everyone. Naruto was the first to snap out of his stupor.

"Whatever. I won't repeat it again. _GIVE GAARA BACK!"_ he shouted.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own the OC's. Now... Imma start writing now...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Itachi calmly stared at Naruto, who's eyes were red now and whisker marks more pronounced.

"I said... _GIVE GAARA BACK!" _he shouted. Itachi looked over to Alice and she shook her head. Itachi then looked over to Naruto and shook his head, which agitated Naruto even more. He jumped at Itachi, only to be stopped by Kakashi.

"Why?! Why won't you let me get Gaara?!" Naruto screamed. Kakashi kept his grip firm.

"Naruto, we're all worried about him, but if you mindlessly charge in, you might never get to Gaara. This is the Akatsuki we're dealing with. A group of the most deadly missing nin's." he said. Naruto calmed down a bit, but kept his glared on Itachi. Alice then climbed down Itachi and picked up a stick, drawing on the dirt. Itachi looked down to see what she was drawing and was surprised that it was of the whole Akatsuki. The details were also perfect. Naruto also stopped glaring at Itachi to see what the little girl was drawing.

"What's she drawing dattebayou?" he asked. Itachi just ignored him and kept on staring at Alice's drawing in slight awe, though he didn't show it. Alice finished her drawing and clung back onto Itachi's neck. He sighed and lifted her up again. Kakashi stood there, shocked at the bond between the two. 'Itachi had _feelings_?' he thought. Alice nuzzled Itachi's face to get his attention and nodded. He nodded back and they both disappeared in a poof.

{With Kisame}

Kisame swung his sword at Gai, only for it to be blocked by his foot. On the side, were Neji, Tenten, and Lee, who was cheering for his sensei.

"Go Gai-sensei! Beat him with the power of youth!~" he cheered. Gai paused in blocking and jumped back, giving Lee his good guy pose.

"I will! Use the power of youth to get that beautiful young blossom to come with us!~" he shouted back. Lee gave his pose in reply.

"Hai, Gai sensei!~" he shouted. Aoi just stared at them like they were clowns in a circus. Lee jumped in front of her and got in a battle stance.

"I shall get this lovely young blossom to come back to Konoha with us! The power of YOUTH!~" he shouted as he attacked. Aoi just stood there and blocked his attack with one finger to his forehead. She then flicked him, causing him to fly back into a tree. He quickly stood up and charged again, only to be kicked in the gut and sent underwater. This got Gai distracted, so Kisame hit him with Samehada, sending him under too.

"Kisame, it's over." she said. Kisame nodded and they both disappeared in a poof.

{Sealing chamber}

"Phew, about f***ing time we finished sealing this f***er" Hidan said as he looked down at Gaara's unmoving body on the cold stone floor. A poof was heard and when the smoke cleared, Itachi, Alice, Kisame, and Alice stood there. Sasori and Deidara came down from their fingers as Itachi and Kisame left to go back to the base. The rest of the Akatsuki members nodded at them and disappeared too. Before Itachi left, Deidara asked him a question.

"Hey Uchiha, what's the Kyuubi brat like, un?" Itachi turned to look at him.

"He's the type that bites before he barks." was the reply. Beside Deidara, Aoi giggled.

"It's just like him. If he see's a Akatsuki member, he would straight on attack them and get his a** whooped." she said. Deidara smirked at her and Itachi left. Alice went over to Hiruko, which had Sasori in him, and hugged him. Inside Hiruko, Sasori smiled at the show of affection.

"They're coming. Get ready." Aoi said. Deidara and Sasori nodded, getting ready for the inevitable fight that would come... no not really. They just nodded and Deidara sat on Gaara's body. Aoi shook her head at Deidara.

"Dei, you should know better than to sit on a dead person's body. Their ghosts will haunt you forever, you know." she said. Deidara stared at her.

"Don't call me Dei, un. And no they won't, hmm." Aoi sighed and Alice gave a soundless giggle. All of a sudden, the rock blocking the cave broke, revealing Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Grandmother Chiyo. Naruto growled at Deidara, seeing him sitting on Gaara's body.

"GET OFF OF HIM! GAARA! WAKE UP! STAND UP GAARA!" he shouted as Kakashi prevented him from attacking. Deidara rubbed his ears.

"You're right, he really is one to bite before he barks, yeah." he said. Aoi sighed and shook her head.

"You know, he's already dead. Dead people don't just magically come back to life... unless Alice makes them. Then they do." she said and mumbled the last part to herself, Deidara, and Sasori. Deidara, being the idiot blond bomber he is, decided to talk about art.

"It's a pity your 'plan' makes us do things so inartistically, un. Though it's not a plan, hmm." Deidara stated. "I wanted to display some of my art, yeah."

Sasori scoffed. "What? Those pyrotechnic techniques of yours aren't art. Art is a work of beauty. Captured and left for posterity. Art is eternal."

Aoi smacked smacked forehead. "Oh Jashin, here they go."

"Eternal beauty? Are you kidding me, un?" Deidara scoffed. "Look Danna, don't get me wrong. As a fellow artist I respect your point of view, but true art is fleeting. Flash of beauty burning brightly and then vanishing in a heartbeat, un."

Alice shook her head head and looked at the others. "There's no stopping them when they're in one of these arguments." Aoi said.

Alice gave a soundless giggle. _"They're so cute when they bicker like this."_ she wrote.

"Exactly like an old married couple." Aoi sighed.

"What did you say?" Sasori growled, looking at Deidara.

"I don't get it." Sakura stated. "What is with them?"

Aoi shook her head. "You're better off not knowing. These two are a pain in the a** when they get like this."

_"You love it."_ Alice smiled.

"Apparently brat, one of us doesn't understand what true art is." Sasori stated.

"And that would be you, Danna, un." Deidara said smartly.

Sasori shook his head. "Nonsense! Eternal beauty is what constitutes real art!"

"Don't be absurd, Danna, hmm." Deidara sighed. "True art only lasts a moment, yeah."

Aoi shook her head and looked at Alice. "Sasori forgets about his policy of hating making people wait whenever he gets into these moods."

Alice grinned. _"But that's what makes Danna special."_ She jumped when she saw Naruto launch a giant shuriken at us. However, Sasori deflected it lazily with his tail.

"Are you trying to make me angry Brat?" Sasori asked, still focusing on Deidara. I smacked my forehead again.

"Hey easy Danna, un." Deidara stated. "No reason to get so touchy, hmm. Give me a break will ya? Geez, yeah."

"I don't have to remind you what happens when I get angry do I?" Sasori asked.

Aoi grinned. "He turns green, somehow spawns purple shorts, grows about five feet in every direction and then goes on murderous rampages because he can't control his temper. Do not make him angry. You wouldn't like him when he's angry."

Alice laughed soundlessly. _"Danna is not the Hulk Aoi nee-san!"_

"Could have fooled me with that goofy line he just used. That's what Hulk says before he turns all mister green bean." Aoi scoffed.

"Why don't you explain it to me again Deidara?" Sasori snarled.

Deidara chuckled and stood. "Art is one thing and one thing only, un." He was quiet for a moment as he formed some clay in his hand. He tossed the clay bird up into the air. "The explosion itself, hmm!"

He made a hand sign and the bird came to life. Once it made a strange bird noise and landed, Deidara laughed at Sasori.

"It's not even in the same league as your disgusting puppet show, yeah." He laughed.

Sasori shot his tail at Deidara but stopped.

"Sasori, we need to focus." Aoi stated. "You and Deidara had your argument and you can continue it later, but right now, we have people waiting for your attention."

Sasori glanced at her. "Right."

"Dei, you know the plan, or whatever you want to call it. Or idea. See to it that you follow it through to the very end." I told them, glancing at them. "I'll stay with Deidara. Alice, you stay with Sasori. "

She nodded. _"Okay."_

Aoi nodded and smiled. "Deidara, don't go to far, 'kay?"

"I won't, un. You'll be with me to keep my distance." Deidara assured me. He wrapped his arm around Aoi's waist and jumped onto the bird just as it picked up Gaara. Naruto, being the dumbo he is, chased after Gaara, not knowing it was all part of Aoi and Alice's ... plan. Or idea. Kakashi followed him, of course, leaving Sakura and Chiyo with Sasori and Alice.

"Alice, stay back. I don't want to hurt you." he said as he pushed her back with his tail until he was satisfied with her distance.

_"Will you be okay? Because of that... will you get hurt?"_ she wrote. Sasori sighed and shook his head.

"I'll do my best." he said. He then turned to Chiyo and Sakura.

Sasori had a mini stare down with his grandma before breaking the silence. "The way I heard it, you retired a long time ago…"

"I suddenly longed to see my grandson's face again." Chiyo said sweetly. "And it seems like you've made some nice friends."

Sasori turned to Alice for a second before turning back to stare at Chiyo and Sakura. A few seconds later, Sakura gulped loudly and her body seemed to be frozen in fear.

"Sakura, do not fear." Chiyo soothed as she stepped forward a few steps. "I am here with you. You just step back now dear." She reached into the sleeves of her clothes and withdrew a long line of kunai on chakra strings.

Alice wrote something and showed it to Sasori.

_"Danna, watch out for those strings. Remember that episode?"_

Sasori nodded. Alice had showed the episodes of their deaths to them. He had memorized the episodes of his battle so he knew just as well as she did what Chiyo did with those strings.

She launched them at Sasori and he deflected them with his tail. "If you insist on interfering, I guess I have no choice." He ripped his now torn cloak off Hiruko, revealing his puppet body. "How would you and that little brat there like to be part of my collection, granny?"

Sakura gawked at Sasori's scorpion body.

"What is that thing?" She asked in disbelief.

"What you're looking at is not Sasori's real body." Chiyo stated.

Sakura glanced at her. "What is it?"

"It's merely a puppet." Chiyo told her.

_"It's Hiruko!"_ Alice wrote with a smile.

"If that's a puppet, where is his real body?" Sakura asked. Alice resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Sakura's stupidity.

"His real body is inside that one." Chiyo stated. Alice rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Sakura looked shocked. "Inside?"

Chiyo dipped her head slightly. "Puppet masters aren't very good at close combat."

Alice shook her head. _"Danna's good at fighting. He could beat Dei Dei in a fight any day!"_ she wrote. Inside Hiruko, Sasori smirked at the comment.

"You seem to know a lot about it, Lady Chiyo." Sakura commented.

Chiyo nodded. "I know everything about that puppet."

Sasori twitched the tail. "But do you know how I prepare a new specimen for my collection?"

Alice shook her head though the question wasn't directed to her. Chiyo and Sakura remained silent.

"First I drain its blood." Sasori began. "Then I removed all the organs and wash it, inside and out to make it nice and clean. And then, after I preserved the body against decay, the final step is to fill it with hidden weapons." He informed them.

"As Alice said... or wrote, this one is called Hiruko." Sasori continued. "It's only one of the specimens in my collection. Once I've added you and the girl, Granny, I'll have collected exactly three hundred."

"T-three hundred?" Sakura stuttered.

"This is _my art_." Sasori snarled.

Chiyo frowned. "You call it art do you?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, looking at Chiyo.

"Long ago, he was an esteemed as a master craftsman, admired for his countless extraordinary puppets in the sand." She told her. "But his true passion was for making puppets out of the living and adding them to his collection."

Sakura gasped. Alice rolled her eyes.

_"She's so predictable isn't she, Danna?"_ she wrote. Sasori cracked a smirk and nodded.

"He calls this monstrous conduct art." Chiyo finished. "That puppet, Hiruko was a Shinobi from the nearby village. Sasori turned him into that. A human puppet."

"A human puppet?" Sakura repeated.

_"Parrot..."_ Alice wrote.

"The same fate awaits you." Sasori growled as he brandished his tail. "You will soon become another of my works of art."

Chiyo and Sakura tensed for action. Alice began working on the summoning circle with some ink she brought with her. She had drawn a identical one at the Akatsuki base, so she could teleport from here to there. Aoi also knew how to do it, so she didn't have to worry about them.

Alice kept a eye on Sasori, and tried contacting Aoi. They had built a telepathic connection, so Aoi could hear Alice's thoughts and vice versa.

_Aoi nee-san. Can you hear me?_

_**Alice? Is it time?**  
_

_Hai. Please get ready to get back to the base. You remember how to draw it right?_

_**Of course. Wait a moment okay? I'm getting it ready while Dei is fighting. He's so reckless. He just almost lost an arm!**  
_

_Well, please hurry._

_**Okay. I'll contact you when I'm ready. How are you guys doing?**  
_

_Pretty good. It'll be over soon. I'll see you later, Aoi nee-san._

_**Ja.**_

Alice wrote down a message and turned it to Sasori.

_"Aoi nee-san in almost done." _it said. Sasori nodded and turned back to his soon to be fight.

'Ugh, this is too much work. But at least Danna won't die and Dei Dei will be safe.' Alice thought.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Yay! Finally uploaded this chapter.

Japanese:

Hai- Yes

Ja- Later, see you later, bye.


End file.
